Feudal Wars
by SammiManga
Summary: Sesshomaru Taisho is the CEO of Western Corporations as well as a closet gamer who plays Feudal Wars, a popular fantasy game, with a young closet gamer named Rin. He is also a hidden demon on a quest to avoid the human keeper of his sword and chosen mate. When he agrees to meet Rin, he is in for a big surprise because she is the woman he's been avoiding all along.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** **Hey this is my first SessxRin pairing on this forum. I am very excited to share this work with you! Please leave a review to tell me what you think about this story line and if I should continue. Thanks. :)**

December 28, 1997

"Sesshomaru, my son! I do not have many breaths left in me. You and Inuyasha must build this company and ensure the safety of our lands. Inuyasha has already found the keeper of his heirloom; she will also be the keeper of a precious jewel. Your heirloom was also entrusted to a human family and to recover it you must meet its true keeper. Seek its whereabouts from Midoroko, the maker of the jewel," said Inu no Taisho, the Lord of the Western Lands, CEO and founder of Western Corporation and the father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Father!" Inuyasha cried. He reached out for his hand and felt it go limp in his grasp. Tears slowly clouded his vision as he turned to his brother.

"We've lost him," Sesshomaru said, his face devoid of emotion.

But Inuyasha knew better. He could see the pain and sorrow in Sesshomaru's cold eyes. He knew that internally his brother suffered as much as he did. Sesshomaru walked up to his father's body and covered his face. They both left the room in silence, both looking back once more in a silent farewell to the only other family member they had left.

* * *

><p>January 18, 1998<p>

"Momma, is Aunty ever going to find the keeper of her sword?" Rin asked as they entered the house.

"She shall find him in her lifetime. I'm just not sure when that will be," her mother replied.

"We're home!" they announced and were quickly greeted by Rin's father and aunt.

"I made dinner," Rin's aunt said in a sing-song voice.

"Yay!" Rin cheered, already running towards the kitchen.

Before she reached the dinner table, she heard a loud bang and a scream. She ran to the living room. Her eyes widened in shock for her aunt's sword, Tenseiga was glowing and pulsing. Three demon bandits were approaching it. She continued moving forward, fear emanating from her in waves.

Near the half wall in the living room, her father and mother were laying in a pool of blood. Her aunt was in front of them reaching for the Tenseiga, blood seeping from her head. She used the last of her strength to lead the sword to Rin.

"Rin the sword will protect you. It is not I but you who is the true keeper of the sword. The pulse will lead you to its possessor," her aunt said weakly.

A demon bandit came from behind her and pulled her towards him. His sword pierced her chest. Her lifeless body fell forward, her blood mixing with the pool of blood behind her. Rin screamed and a large barrier covered her, killing the demons surrounding her. Everyone she had ever loved was gone. Her eyes filled with tears but she couldn't find her voice to cry. Her heart was full of sadness, terror, fear and loneliness. She felt two beats from her chest and silent sobs raked her body. She eventually collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>As Sesshomaru sat down for dinner he felt a strange pulse hit him. His heart was full of feelings of sadness, terror, fear and loneliness. Where did these feelings come from? His heart started to beat quicker and another pulse hit his body. He could sense the sword. Its keeper was awakened, he could feel her. How did he even know it was a female? His eyes started switching from gold to red. He closed his eyes and hit the dinner table.<p>

Inuyasha turned to him in anger.

"What the heck Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru abruptly got up and left the dinner table. He needed to seek answers and now.

"Where can I find Totosai?" he asked as he exited the room.

Inuyasha ran after him, grabbing a coat on his way.

"I guess we're going to be heading to the West. He is still at father's grave."

"We buried him two weeks ago. How is it that he is still there?"

"I don't know. But let's get going. We have a meeting tomorrow so there isn't much time."

"I wish to go alone, Inuyasha."

"Why?"

"This is not a matter that concerns you. Work on the reports, I want them finished when I return."

"Bastard."

* * *

><p>"Rin, dear I know that this is a hard time for you but I need you to tell me what has happened," Rin's neighbour Kikyo asked as she carefully pulled the covers above Rin's head.<p>

Rin was in a fetal position with her eyes closed shut. Her hands were covering her ears. She shook her head and whimpered.

"Kikyo, we must give it some time,"Kikyo's sister, Keade said and gently pulled her sisters out of the room. "We will get the story from her in due time, she said, almost as an afterthought.

* * *

><p>"Totosai, please cease your crying and enlighten me regarding a few issues," Sesshomaru stated. He was visibly annoyed.<p>

"If it is about the location of your heirloom, I cannot say. But if it is about the pulse that you have felt and the feelings that have attacked your heart, then perhaps I can enlighten you."

"How do you know about that?"

"The keeper of the Tenseiga was hurt, I felt it pulse. She released its powers due to grief. I made that sword you know. I can feel the pulse too!"

"How can I find her?"

"Your hearts will find each other. I do not know of her whereabouts. I haven't felt the pulse after that."

"Neither have I. Thank you Totasai."

"That's all! You don't want to know about the fact that she is your chosen mate? The first daughter of the Keeper family from the time of the next millennia is your chosen mate. We are now nearing the second millennia. It is 1998!"

"Silence! I shall not take a human mate."

"You cannot fight the imprinting you fool! Your heart will grow weaker every time you oppose it with regards to the imprinting. You will die if you don't mark her, two weeks after the imprinting!"

"It will only happen if I see her. I shall ensure that we never meet."

"Her presence will pull you together eventually, no matter what! Your hearts will seek each other. You cannot run or hide. When you see her, it will happen and there is nothing you can do about it."

Totosai sighed as he watched Sesshomaru walk away in anger. Angry vibes were emitting from him in waves, very strong waves.

"We shall see what happens in due time, my friend," Totosai stated, turning to the grave of Inu no Taisho.

**A/N: Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello!**

**Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews! The last chapter was the prologue. Btw, the space breaks are a lapse in time. And without further ado, I present Chapter 1! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters! Forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter so I'd like to add that I don't own the Inuyasha characters in the last chapter either! **

Rin ran into the house, mentally exhausted from her last day at work. The 24 year old had just quit her job at an outsourcing company in a neighbouring town. She ran upstairs and logged on to her computer. She quickly logged on to her favourite gaming website to see if she received a message. Her eyes sparkled at the little notification. The game was located on a website that had an instant messaging application.

She had been playing Feudal Wars since eleventh grade. She was a closet gamer so most of her friends had no idea she was into games at all, let alone demon games. It was considered a fantasy website, because the game was based in Feudal Japan. There were many different levels and after years of playing she reached one of the highest rankings. She was the Lady of the Western Lands in the game. Her "Lord Husband" in the game had the highest ranking. They often messaged back and forth. His username was Dogdemonlord3. She was initially Rinny10 but he had encouraged her to add Lady in front of it after she became his Lady. So now she was LadyRinny10.

She excitedly clicked on the message. She squealed in delight when she saw that he was online.

Dogdemonlord3: Hey what's up? Long time no gaming? ;) [Thursday, October 16, 2014 18:25]

LadyRinny10: Heyyy! I always get happy when I get a message from you. They're so rare that it doesn't even matter what it is about. I'm just amazed that I crossed your mind for a moment. Lol. 3 [Friday, October 17, 2014 18:30]

Dogdemonlord3: Perhaps, you should log in more often then. Lol. [Friday, October 17, 2014 18:32]

LadyRinny10: I would but my internet connection isn't that great, remember. It's been crazy ever since I've moved back to the village. [Friday, October 17, 2014 18:33]

Dogdemonlord3: I forgot you moved after graduating. How's work? [Friday, October 17, 2014 18:33]

LadyRinny10: Today was my last day. [Friday, October 17, 2014 18:33]

Dogdemonlord3: Good on you! That old place sucked! [Friday, October 17, 2014 18:34]

LadyRinny10: Ikr! [Friday, October 17, 2014 18:34]

Dogdemonlord3: Did you apply for another job? [Friday, October 17, 2014 18:35]

LadyRinny10: Believe it or not! I met this really nice pervert (I know weird) and his wife recommended I apply for a job at this really big company in the city. They both work in HR. Next thing you know I got the position and I start on Monday! [Friday, October 17, 2014 18:38]

Dogdemonlord3: So you're coming to Tokyo? [Friday, October 17, 2014 18:38]

LadyRinny10: Yeah. I'm so excited! Do you think that maybe we could, I don't know, meet up some time? [Friday, October 17, 2014 18:39]

Dogdemonlord3: Maybe. I have a really busy schedule remember? [Friday, October 17, 2014 18:40]

LadyRinny10: I would be honoured to meet you milord! 3 Friday, October 17, 2014 18:41]

Dogdemonlord3: And I you my Lady. ;) [Friday, October 17, 2014 18:41]

LadyRinny10: Now back to the game. We've got wolf demons to hunt down! [Friday, October 17, 2014 18:42]

Dogdemonlord3: Yes ma'am! [Friday, October 17, 2014 18:42]

LadyRinny10: I've missed you, man! 3 [Friday, October 17, 2014 18:43]

Dogdemonlord3: I know. [Friday, October 17, 2014 18:43]

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru couldn't get this feeling of warmth out of his chest. He was feeling calm knowing that his long time online friend and somewhat of a love interest would be coming to Tokyo. Over the years, they had shared some aspects of their lives and he felt very close to her. He looked through his schedule to find a time block that he could reserve for her. Perhaps, he should take her out for coffee after work. But upon seeing his schedule, he realized he wasn't free at a decent time until Wednesday. He often played Feudal Wars in his free time and he didn't want to cut time from that either. They both considered the game pretty great after all. Although, recently, he realized that they played less often and used the messenger application more often. She just understood him. She was probably a demon. There was no way a human could be that educated about demons and feudal era demon history. She even knew about the heirlooms of the Western Lands. Only a demon would know that kind of classified information.<p>

The demons had been in hiding since the middle of the 18th century. By the beginning of the nineteenth century, humans didn't even believe that demons and humans ever coexisted. There were a few human families that had shared this knowledge and still knew about demons but those families were known, as far as Sesshomaru was concerned. There was the Taijiya family which consisted of Sango and her brother Kohaku, the Higurashi family which consisted of his sister-in-law Kagome, her brother Sota, and their mother and the Kaazana family which consisted of Miroku, the husband of Sango. He also heard of two sisters in a remote village in the North, one who was deceased. Then there was Midoriko, a friend of his father. Sesshomaru was well acquainted with all of them except for the remaining sister from the Northern village. There was also a handful of hanyou families that had that knowledge but they were constantly under the watch of the Demon Security Council. He shook his head. LadyRinny3 had to be a demon as there was no other explanation for it. He had never spoken to her about demons as if they were real however whenever she talked about them it was as if she truly believed in them.

"Sesshy-kun! Inuyasha and you will be getting a new assistant. She'll be working with you this Wednesday and onwards. And she's a human. Make sure to give Ms. Sugimoto a warm welcome!" Kagura, his junior executive administrator announced.

"Kagura, must you always sing your announcements and hurt my ears?"

"Would you rather have Jaken sing it to you?"

"No, I think I'll pass. What do I have to deal with when I come in Monday morning?"

"Yura Chapatsu from I.T. will be coming in to upgrade your system at 10, you have a lunch meeting with Sango Taijiya and Miroku Kazaana from H.R, the COO Inuyasha Taisho and the head of PR Kagome Taisho, née Higurashi."

"Did you really have to make those introductions?"

"Yes, you know how much I love making introductions. I was practicing for when the new girl comes in. Kagome said she is really sweet and kawaiiiiii!"

"Must you always be so dramatic? I think I am developing a headache."

"Well what do you expect from a pregnant woman?"

"Hn."

"Good night Sesshy-kun!"

"Hn."

Kagura flaunted away with a happy countenance. She was humming as she exited. Sesshomaru and Kagura went way back. He had dated her in university. There was never a spark or chemistry in their relationship so they had had an amiable breakup. Now she was happily married to a wind demon, named Hojo. He worked in Public Relations under Sesshomaru's sister-in-law, Kagome and had the habit of picking Kagura up at her office every evening so that they could go home together. Sesshomaru was happy that she was finally happy. It had taken her years to recover from the abuse she had faced under the hands of her cousin Onigamo. He had fallen from a cliff in his final attempt at killing her and everyone was able to finally take in the breath they had all been holding. After that incident, Kagome, Sango and Kagura had become close friends. Now that he thought about it all of them had gotten closer. The three families who knew about demons as well as Kagura, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, had all gotten closer. Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

"Enter."

Kohaku Taijiya who was Sango's brother and Sota Higurashi who was Kagome's brother entered the room, carrying a large basket.

"What's in there?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Kirara is inside. We found her hiding in the lobby," Sota answered.

"Why couldn't I smell her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This basket masks scents," Kohaku replied.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said.

"What do we do with her?" Sota asked.

"Return her to the HQ at once and report this incident to Sango, immediately. We cannot expose her to the general human population."

"Yes sir!" they said simultaneously and proceeded to Inuyasha's place.

Sesshomaru sighed, closing the lights and exiting his office. He would make sure he got in a few more hours of chatting on Feudal Wars before the end of the weekend. It was going to be a very busy week. As he drove home, he wondered why Inuyasha's mansion was their headquarters. Then he realized he could never deal with the amount of noise that came with the headquarters. Only someone as loud as Inuyasha would be fine with that and it wasn't like his wife Kagome was quiet either.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review if you'd like to see another chapter or longer chapters. Also, should I update weekly or every other week? Tell me with a review ;). Thanks!**

**Kisses!**

**Sammi Manga **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Salut! Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I feel all mushy inside, lol. I felt very motivated by all the positive feedback (hahaha) so I edited this chapter early. It is longer as has been requested and I hope to update weekly. It's about 2992 words, and the story has 2829 so far. So yay for doubles! :) **

**I present to you: Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but you already knew that!**

Rin squealed in happiness and gave Kaede a long hug, taking the wrapped gift and slipping it into her purse.

"Let go of me at once, child. You will miss your train," Kaede said.

"Kaede, I will miss you so much! Please call me whenever you're free. I know that you can get really busy with Council business but just call every once in a while ok?"

"Of course! I will miss you too, child. Take care of yourself and remember to review the instructions on cleaning the sword," Kaede whispered, giving Rin another hug.

"Thank you for the gift and for everything! I love you so much."

"It was my pleasure Rin. I love you too."

Rin turned around one more time and waved as she boarded the train. With her she had a large instrument case, inside it was her sword. To unknowing eyes, she looked like a musician. Even demon senses could not detect it with the amount of barriers placed on it. She sighed as she made her way to Tokyo.

* * *

><p>Rin was settled in her apartment. She had arrived yesterday evening. Two of her friends from university who lived in the city had helped her unpack and she was pretty much set. All of her furniture had been delivered on Thursday. She had breakfast with Kaede on Saturday morning before some final goodbyes. She had arrived Saturday evening to see that most of her things had already been arranged for her.<p>

Her friend Yura and Tsubaki had always loved organizing. Yura and Tsubaki had even taken the liberty to help her arrange the kitchen and even unpack her clothes and books. Yura had brought her fiancé Kohaku to help with moving the heavy boxes and furniture and later that day Tsubaki's husband Sota had come by to help out as well. They were all so sweet. Rin had spoken with Sota and Kohaku and they happened to work in the IT department in Western Corporations along with Yura, the same place she was going to be working at. She was happy that she already had friends at work. If she ever got bored, she could always go down to IT and chill with them. They had even planned on having lunch together.

She set her computer up and smiled when she saw a notification. A certain gamer was online.

Dogdemonlord3: I hope you've settled well. I won't be free until Wednesday. Which part of the city do you work at? [Saturday, October 19, 2014 20:25]

LadyRinny10: I'm pretty much done unpacking (the benefit of good friends, lol). I work at the business district. The same district as you! Maybe we can meet for lunch? [Sunday, October 19, 2014 10:30]

Dogdemonlord3: That sounds great. [Sunday, October 19, 2014 10:31]

LadyRinny10: I guess I can call you Sesshomaru now. Lol [Sunday, October 19, 2014 10:33]

Dogdemonlord3: I guess I can call you Rin. ;) [Sunday, October 19, 2014 10:33]

LadyRinny10: Hahahaha [Sunday, October 19, 2014 10:33]

Where do you want to eat? [Sunday, October 19, 2014 10:34]

Dogdemonlord3: There's this small bistro called Wolf's Den, I will have reservations for Wednesday. [Sunday, October 19, 2014 10:35]

LadyRinny10: Just googled the place. Kinda above my budget lol. [Sunday, October 19, 2014 10:38]

Dogdemonlord3: Consider it my welcoming gift. [Sunday, October 19, 2014 10:40]

LadyRinny10: I'll cook you dinner sometime then. That'll be my thank you. [Sunday, October 19, 2014 10:42]

Dogdemonlord3: That's not necessary. [Sunday, October 19, 2014 10:43]

LadyRinny10: Please allow me to milord. Consider it my thank you for welcoming me gift! ;) [Sunday, October 19, 2014 10:44]

Dogdemonlord3: Do as you wish. [Sunday, October 19, 2014 10:44]

LadyRinny10: Yay! Now we've got to take over the Southern lands. I really like that crown their Lady wears. [Sunday, October 19, 2014 10:45]

Dogdemonlord3: I'll get it for you. [Sunday, October 19, 2014 10:45]

LadyRinny10: You always do, milord. [Sunday, October 19, 2014 10:46]

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rin was having a panic attack. Her alarm had gone off at 6:30 but she was already awake at 6:00. She started frantically searching for an outfit she could wear. It had to look professional as she would be wearing it to work but also elegant. She had already rejected the outfit she had settled with yesterday. She finally decided to go with a grey pencil skirt and a dark magenta cardigan. It looked similar to the clothing that Kagome had worn when she had interviewed her on Skype. She was originally supposed to be interviewed by Inuyasha but he was busy so his wife took over. She was a beautiful woman, inside and out or that's what Rin believed. She had been so sweet.<p>

She quickly grabbed her breakfast and made her way outside. Hailing a taxi, she began her journey to Western Corporations. As she got closer, her nervousness increased. By the time, she reached the front door she was a big bundle of nerves. She didn't just have butterflies in her stomach. She had birds and all kinds of other critters in there as well and they seemed to be having a war! She almost forgot to get out of the taxi after paying. The taxi driver was sympathetic and gave her encouraging words.

She put her head up high and walked in through the front lobby. She already had her ID (special thanks to Yura) and made her way to the elevator. Inside she met Sango and Miroku. They smiled and made friendly small talk. By the time she reached her floor, she forgot about the battle of the creatures in her stomach. Miroku led her to her office which was connected to two offices. On one side was I. Taisho and on the other side S. Taisho.

"Welcome to Western Corporations. I'm Inuyasha Taisho, the Chief Operating Officer and the CEO's office is the other office. My brother is not in today. You probably won't get to see him until Wednesday after lunch," Inuyasha said.

"Thank you Mr. Taisho. My name is Rin Sugimoto. I am very excited to be able to work with you and your brother," Rin said.

"Well, let's get started," Inuyasha said. He then turned to Miroku and said, "Sango was not pleased with your web history. You might wanna get your stories straight."

Rin blushed as he led her to her office. Miroku was running down to IT to try to convince Sota or Kohaku to change some stuff.

"Today, I need you to kinda file all of these. This is not really a part of your regular duties but Kagura is pregnant and is having trouble bending."

"No problem."

"So are you from the East?" **(A/N: Her last name is a common last name from the East).**

"Yes my family is originally from the Eastern Province. I moved when I was younger to the Northern Province."

"We're from the West. Though I've been living here for a very long time and Kagome is from the city."

"I would like to meet her again. Where's her office?"

"Kagome's office is located on the 16th floor. Yura is on the 9th floor. Kohaku and Sota are on the 10th floor. Sango and Miroku are both on the 19th floor."

"Thanks!"

"Ask me if you have any questions. I'll be in my office until lunch."

"Hey Rinny! How's your first day treating ya so far," Yura said, as she walked into Rin's office. Rin was bent over a filing cabinet, filing away.

"Great so far, no complaints," Rin replied smiling.

"I'm so glad you finally left the northern district. I was really getting worried,"Yura continued.

"How come?"

"Haven't you heard there's been all sorts of weird sightings?"

"Oh yeah, I've heard about those. It's really just all myths,"Rin said, turning her face away so that her friend didn't see her worried eyes.

She knew all about the demon sightings and the fact that Kaede and the Council had to evacuate two villages. But they had the media explain it as a severe bug infestation that was dangerous for the inhabitants of the village. They had sent airplanes and sprayed the place with pesticides, or so the media portrayed. But in reality, they had spread smoke in the area so that they could weaken the Saimyosho, which were deadly demon insects, and capture them for further study. They also destroyed a large portion of them so that they would not be seen by humans. What Rin was unaware of was that Yura was a demon herself and she was well aware of the incident, quite frankly, she and Kohaku had been sent to neutralize the effect of the deadly insects.

"So what brings you up here so early?"

"Can't a girl check up on her friend?"

"Hahaha, now tell me."

"I have to upgrade the computers."

"We're still on for lunch, right?"

"Yeah. See ya babe," Yura said with a wink.

Rin smiled at her friend and went back to filing. She could feel a strange pulsing from her heart, the same pulsing she had felt the first time her sword had pulsed many years ago. She felt the double heart beat again and she felt excitement and happiness engulf her heart.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru felt his heart flutter in the middle of his presentation. His clients were watching him carefully and he pushed himself to keep it together. He could hear the double heart beat again and excitement and happiness were rushing through him. He closed his eyes for a moment to allow his eyes to maintain their colour. He had placed a charm to hide his demon heritage. So as far as everyone was concerned, he had a very unique eye colour, an icy gold and the strangest shiny silver hair. This was a result of a strange genetic disorder prominent in his family, his publicist Jaken had insisted and that had been the story they had went along with ever since.<p>

It took all of his strength not to seek this pulse. He struggled to close the deal even though to everyone present he seemed perfectly fine. As the clients went to get more refreshments, Sesshomaru left the meeting room. His demon was calling out to him. It had sensed her and wanted to seek her immediately. Sesshomaru took a tight rein on his heart and walked in the opposite direction. He had better things to do. He knew Midoriko and his father had to be mistaken. Because ever since, he met Rin he felt the same feeling and he was sure that she was a demon. And no one had said that he'd have two mates, so? He felt his ego rising slowly because he would prove his father and Midoriko wrong. He smirked imagining the face of Totosai.

He had sought Midoriko two years ago and he had discovered that she was killed two months after his father. One of her loyal students had given him a note that she left for him. It was written in the ancient dog demon language. It said:

_Young prince_

_The keeper of your sword_

_Is a young maiden fair_

_Whose scent shall intoxicate you_

_Whose voice shall enchant you_

_You shall find yourself lost in her eyes_

_And her bond you shall desperately seek_

_For your hearts are connected._

_-Midoriko_

He had wanted to tear it into shreds but he came to discover that it was almost indestructible. So he kept it in a drawer in his home, beside his sword display. He had his swords Bakusaiga and Sounga as well as various katanas from the Feudal era. Those who visited his home thought they were antiques, commonly collected by those of the upper class. He had a spot for the Tenseiga. It was empty and every day that empty spot angered him. His brother Inuyasha had found his sword and fulfilled his promise to his father. He had done everything his father had asked of him, including destroying the jewel shard and finding his Chosen Mate. Sesshomaru had always been the better son, he was the over achiever. He always excelled where Inuyasha didn't. Deep in his heart, he knew that his younger brother now excelled in something that he had failed to even attempt to accomplish.

Meanwhile, Rin was fighting this sudden urge to run towards the pulsing coming from one of the lower floors. She decided to go for lunch, going in the opposite direction. She cursed under her breath, when she felt pain as she moved away from the pulse. The struggle was evident on her face so she went to bathroom and washed her face with cold water numerous times, until she felt numb.

She wished that her aunt had truly been the chosen mate of the possessor of her sword. Quite frankly, she wished that the sword truly had belonged to her aunt. Her entire family believed that was the case because her aunt was able to hold the sword and no other female in her family was able to do that. Only the males in her family had that ability. The woman who was able to hold the sword was supposed to be the chosen mate of the possessor of the sword. However, there was another clause that her father had discovered later. The sword also had to protect the true keeper from harm if she was in its presence. So when the demon bandits came and the barrier was formed above Rin, they knew that her aunt was not the true keeper. She had revealed this discovery to Rin before she had died. Kaede and Kikyo, her neighbours at that time had taken her in and they had moved back to their hometown in the North. They took Rin along with them.

Kikyo had left when Rin was 16 to work with a woman named Midoriko. Midoriko was killed before Rin was able to meet her. Kikyo had returned bloodied and with severe wounds, she gave Rin a sheet of paper and said, "I know him. He is a dog demon from the West." She collapsed after that and died shortly afterwards. The paper was sent to her by Midoriko. It had said:

_Young keeper_

_The possessor of your sword _

_Is a wealthy noble_

_Whose touch shall engulf you in warmth_

_Whose voice shall calm you_

_And his bond you shall desperately seek_

_For your hearts are connected_

_-Midoriko_

Kaede had told her that Kikyo wasn't the only student of Midoriko. They had searched for the other student but were never able to locate her. Rin felt that Midoriko was mistaken. Maybe she was the true keeper but she wasn't the chosen mate of the possessor of the sword. She felt the same feelings when she spoke with Sesshomaru and there was no way that he was a demon, let alone a noble. He was kind and sweet, he had to be a human. She smiled at the idea of Kaede's face when she proves her wrong. She wasn't meant to be with a demon.

* * *

><p>LadyRinny10: My number is (00) 0000-2000. Send me a text when before we meet. K? [Tuesday, October 21, 2014 22:30] <strong>(AN: That's actually the format for Japanese numbers. I used zeros hoping it's not a real number lol).**

Dogdemonlord3: k. [Tuesday, October 21, 2014 22:30]

LadyRinny10: You did not just k me. Lol. XD [Tuesday, October 21, 2014 22:31]

Dogdemonlord3: See you then. Kthnxbye. [Tuesday, October 21, 2014 22:31]

LadyRinny10: \(X.X)/ [Tuesday, October 21, 2014 22:32]

Dogdemonlord3: ;) [Tuesday, October 21, 2014 22:32]

LadyRinny10: See ya. Bye bye. [Tuesday, October 21, 2014 22:32]

XXX

Rin's alarm rang at 5:30. She jumped out of her bed and frantically searched for an outfit. She wasted ten whole minutes running around like a headless chicken. After half an hour of mind boggling shrieks and head banging, she decided to go with a navy blue pencil skirt, a white long button-front blouse and a navy blue vest. She took a quick shower, sprayed herself with a generous amount of lilywater perfume and ensured her breath smelled like an orchard of mint. She wore dark navy pumps to complete the look and decided to put her hair in a low-hanging side bun. Her hair was pretty long and she wanted to wear it the way she told Sesshomaru she wore it. She excitedly ran out of the door, her breakfast long forgotten. She hailed a taxi and hummed all the way to work. The taxi driver didn't have to tell her to go this time. She gave him a generous tip and told him that he looked great. It was clear that she was in a great mood.

"Good morning Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome!" Rin greeted cheerily.

"Someone is in a great mood this morning," Kagome said.

"Is it a special guy?" Miroku asked, before he was smacked by Sango.

Rin hadn't even noticed the exchange between the couple. She smiled and replied, "Yes. I'm meeting him for lunch today."

"Told you!" Miroku announced making Sango sigh.

"Aww Rin! That's wonderful,"Kagome exclaimed, hugging Rin.

It had only two days and they already felt like family. Rin was in such a great mood, even the pulsing couldn't control her. She walked confidently to her office and did the last batch of filing.

"Hey Rin, we have a meeting today. I need you to take minutes. It'll be after lunch. Oh and my brother will be there," Inuyasha said before walking into his office.

Rin nodded even though he couldn't see her. She slowly got back to work, her mind on a certain person the entire time. She counted the seconds in her mind. The double heart beat had returned and she was swarmed with feelings of excitement. I guess this is the first time we're on the same page she thought as she continued to work.

**A/N: So what did you think? Tell me with a review. I would love to get your feedback. Thanks**

**Kisses!**

**Sammi Manga :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Hey Heyyyy! Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs! This chapter is even longer than the last chapter (kinda rare though because I usually keep my chapters a bit shorter, I end them where I feel it makes sense.) AAAAND my apologies for my French apostrophes, Canadian keyboards do that to you. ;)**

**All of your awesome feedback has filled my days with joy and glee thus I present to you chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me but we've already acknowledged that.**

Sesshomaru was in an unusually good mood. The pulsing didn't even faze him. Even the double heart beat was fine. He began to feel the most unsettling feeling of excitement. It even provoked a smile. However, it did not bother him in the slightest. He was excited today anyway despite the fact that demons such as himself did not feel excited. He felt invincible. Today was Operation: Meet Rin. His demon had named the event as if he was on a mission. In a sense, he was. He was going to meet "his lady" after all!

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken said.

"Good morning Jaken," Sesshomaru replied before walking into the elevator.

Jaken's eyes popped out and he fell forward in shock.

"He returned my greeting! After all these years!" Jaken exclaimed. He spun around in absolute shock, euphoric vibes were being sent out like an electric current. Kagome happened to walk in on this strange scene and called for backup.

"Inuyasha, I'm serious. I think Master Jaken is high on something. He was drugged. Someone must have drugged him!" Kagome explained as Inuyasha walked into the corridor.

"Jaken!" Inuyasha yelled, shaking the old man by the shoulders.

"He returned my greeting! Sesshomaru-sama said it. He said it!"

"What did he say?" Kagome asked.

"Good morning."

"He returned your greeting?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

"Yes," Jaken replied.

"No way!" Inuyasha and Kagome cried.

"What is going on here?" Miroku asked, with Sango at his heel.

"Sesshomaru returned Jaken's greeting," Kagome answered.

"No way!" Sango and Miroku cried.

The five of them were all releasing euphoric vibes. It wasn't every day, let alone ever that Sesshomaru returned Jaken's greeting. They all began to imagine a less stoic, caring and kind Sesshomaru. Their day dreaming was interrupted by a call on the PA system. They all returned to their work shortly afterwards.

* * *

><p>Rin was startled by the vibration of her phone. He texted! She looked at the time. It was lunch time.<p>

Sesshomaru: Hey. I'm already at the Bistro. [12:05]

Rin: Hey! I'll be there in five minutes. [12:05]

Sesshomaru: I have our reservations under Sesshomaru. So just tell them you'll be dining with me. [12:07]

Rin: Okay! I'm on my way. [12:10]

The closer Rin got to the bistro the louder the double heart beat got. It was as if she could hear two heartbeats beating simultaneously. The pulsing got stronger as well. By the time, she entered the bistro, the pulsing was so strong and the heartbeats were so loud, she feared it could be heard by others. However, that fear was quickly dismissed as no one seemed to be looking at her strangely.

"Do you have a reservation, ma'am?" a young waiter asked.

"Yes. I will be dining with Sesshomaru,"she replied.

"With the Sesshomaru, ma'am?" he asked, as if his life depended on it.

She was surprised at the shock evident on the boy's face. She knew Sesshomaru had some big position somewhere in the business district but she didn't think it was that big.

"Yes Sesshomaru. Is there another Sesshomaru who has made a reservation today?"

"No. I'm sorry ma'am. Oh, er, this way ma'am," the young waiter said, directing her upstairs.

The top floor looked even fancier. The tables were decorated with tall crystal centre pieces. There was numerous low hanging chandeliers. The top floor screamed, more than your life's savings! And she had thought the first floor was expensive; this floor was drop dead luxurious. The waiter led her to an intimate table at the far corner. It was located to give privacy. Rin's heart skipped a beat as she got closer. The pulsing and heartbeats stopped. It was as if she reached an inner tranquility. Rin walked towards the table and seated on the chair opposite hers was the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes upon. Was he even human? Her mouth almost fell open, it took all of her control to keep it shut.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked shyly.

His heart skipped a beat and tranquility washed over him. It was as if her presence was what was missing his entire life. His demon didn't even care to check her scent, it wanted to mate with her immediately. It took all of his strength to keep his beast at bay. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. She looked beautiful, she sounded beautiful, heck, she smelled beautiful. His face didn't betray his emotions.

"Please take a seat," he replied, getting up to pull her chair for her.

She smiled up at him sweetly once she was seated. They both just stared into each other's eyes in silence for a few moments, lost in one another's gaze. They didn't even register the complete silence or the lapse of time until the waiter returned.

"Are you ready to order?" the young waiter from before asked.

Rin and Sesshomaru were snapped back to reality. Rin smiled shyly and picked up her menu, unsure of what to order. Sesshomaru couldn't even move his eyes away from her to take a look at the menu.

"Any recommendations?" Sesshomaru asked.

They didn't even listen to the waiter.

"I'll have that," they stated at the same time.

The waiter nodded and went to get their meals. The meals they had no idea about.

"I feel like I've known you forever," Rin said.

"I feel the same. It's like I've known you all my life."

"Well, it's not like we're strangers. Perhaps, it's because we've chatted so much."

"Perhaps. You got her pretty quickly. Are you working near this bistro?"

"Yes. I literally work five minutes away."

"Same."

"Oh really? Where do you work?"

"Western Corporations."

"I work there too!"

"Really? In which department?"

"I work on the 25th floor. I'm the assistant of the CEO and COO."

"You're Ms. Sugimoto?"

"Yes. Why do you look so shocked? And how do you know?"

"Because I _am_ the CEO."

"So S. Taisho is Sesshomaru Taisho?! I've been working in your company all along?!"

Her mouth was left open in shock for a few moments but all Sesshomaru could focus on were her beautiful lips. He internally snapped back to reality. There was a question he was supposed to answer.

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied.

"I probably should've asked where you work. Then we could've met earlier," Rin said, regret evident in her voice.

"That's fine," he said, with a small smile. It was a very small smile. Most people wouldn't have noticed but it seemed that Rin did. She smiled brightly at him. Her smile made him lean closer. He felt the sudden urge to capture her lips in his. He quickly got rid of that thought.

They were briefly interrupted as the waiter brought in their lunch. When the waiter left, Rin started giggling.

"I don't even know what we ordered," she said, in between fits of giggles.

"This is a smoked trout, egg, and horseradish tartine and this is cream of mushroom soup," Sesshomaru said, his lips twitched to a half smile.

"It smells great," Rin said.

"Hn."

"So I can assume you'll be at the meeting after lunch."

"Yes. And you'll be taking minutes?"

"Yep."

"I think you're doing your own tasks as well as Kagura's. She goes on maternity leave today."

"We were getting along so well. It'd be nice to spend more time with her."

"Hn."

They discussed Feudal Wars, work and a few dismal aspects of city life. Sesshomaru couldn't keep his eyes off of Rin and Rin didn't seem to mind. Her eyes were also glued on to him.

"Sesshomaru, remember you promised I could make dinner for you as thanks. Let's settle that."

"How's tomorrow night?"Sesshomaru asked, without even thinking. He never just blurted things and here he was blurting things to this beautiful woman. She was human but he didn't feel bothered by that. He felt a strong urge to mate with her which he convinced himself was due to her beauty. He wasn't fazed by feelings of lust. He respected her too much to take advantage of her. He was a bit surprised with his sudden need to seek her company without them even being separated.

"Great! You can come by after work if you'd like," she practically blurted. As far as she was concerned this man was not only beautiful and polite but sweet too. She was not even surprised by his strange appearance, it made him all the more alluring. She had trusted him enough to invite him to her home so there was no way he would harm her. They had been playing Feudal Wars since she was in eleventh grade. This man was not a stranger as far as she was concerned.

"You should come by to my place."

"Why?" she asked, blushing.

"I thought my Lady wanted to check out my sword?" he replied. He surprised himself with such suggestive speech. She blushed, turning away.

"Rin, you can come by whenever you wish. I don't mind going to your place tomorrow," Sesshomaru quickly added.

"That sounds like a plan," Rin said, her face still flushed from his earlier comment. "Well, look at the time, we better get back to the battle. We've got clients to convince," she added jokingly.

Sesshomaru smiled at her. Rin's face brightened and she smiled back. For some reason, she had a feeling that this didn't happen often. She was almost certain that this was a rare sight. She saved that image in her mind for further perusal. Sesshomaru had also saved an image of her smile in his mind for further perusal, though his future plans of perusal were not as innocent.

* * *

><p>"Rin, this is our CEO, Sesshomaru Taisho. Sesshomaru meet Rin Sugimoto,"Inuyasha said when Sesshomaru exited his office and stood beside Rin's desk.<p>

"No need for the introduction Inuyasha. I have already met Rin," Sesshomaru said.

"Is that so Rin? I don't want him cutting corners," Inuyasha said, gaining a glare from Sesshomaru.

"Thanks Inuyasha. But we really have already met," Rin said, smiling. She figured mentioning their lunch was not a good idea. She thought it'd be in their best interest if people didn't get the wrong idea. Inuyasha gave her a strange look before leaving the room. Sesshomaru and Rin left the room right after him. Inuyasha tried to hide his shock. For the rest of the meeting, the fact that Sesshomaru had called Rin by her first name would continue to circle in his mind.

Rin couldn't keep her eyes off Sesshomaru for the entirety of the meeting. Fortunately, he did most of the talking so it was excusable. Sesshomaru had the same problem. There were moments when he wanted to close the meeting early, clear the room and take his assistant on the dark mahogany table. Fortunately, he had perfect control over his emotions (at least from the outside) so no one seemed to notice. Except for Inuyasha who was watching both Rin and Sesshomaru closely, he was very interested in their relationship. Perhaps, Sesshomaru was the man who Rin was meeting for lunch today. It seemed almost impossible but Sesshomaru had returned the greeting of Jaken this morning. Inuyasha almost fell over laughing at the thought of a lovesick Sesshomaru. He was probably in such a good mood this morning because of Rin! And Sesshomaru had called the woman by her first name only. Inuyasha was so concentrated in his thoughts. He didn't realize that the meeting was adjourned.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked icily.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said.

"You have another meeting to get to. Stop daydreaming and get up already," Sesshomaru said.

Rin wasn't sure how to refer to Sesshomaru at work. She was on a first name basis with everyone else. She didn't want to offend him or seem disrespectful so she decided not to address him until after she spoke to him regarding how he would like to be addressed.

"Ms. Sugimoto, let's go over the minutes in my office," Sesshomaru said, opening the door for her.

"Okay," she said, walking out of the room. She then followed him silently. She wasn't sure how to behave around him in front of the others. Could she even talk to him casually? It seemed that everyone was scared of him. He seemed almost harsh. But she knew him better than that and he was such a sweet man. She smiled at the thought. He probably had to put up a strong and strict façade to ensure that he was taken seriously.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked her as they entered his office.

"I just had a really funny thought," she said, her smile widening.

"And what was that thought?"

"I was just thinking of how everyone seems to fear you here but that's probably because they are used to your strict persona. But if they were to see your sweet side then they wouldn't misunderstand you so much."

"I do not have a sweet side."

"You probably think you don't. But I think you do."

"Hn."

"Er…how do I address you in the...in front of the others? And can we seem like we're friends or should it be strictly professional."

"You can call me Sesshomaru-san and it must remain strictly professional. But when we're alone you can just be yourself."

"You can be yourself too."

* * *

><p>LadyRinny10: What would you like for dinner? [Wednesday, October 22, 2014 22:10]<p>

Dogdemonlord3: Surprise me. ;) [Wednesday, October 22, 2014 22:10]

LadyRinny10: No fair! You need to give me an idea. [Wednesday, October 22, 2014 22:11]

Dogdemonlord3: You know my dietary preferences. [Wednesday, October 22, 2014 22:11]

LadyRinny10: I guess. You have to at least try dessert k? [Wednesday, October 22, 2014 22:13]

Dogdemonlord3: As you wish. [Wednesday, October 22, 2014 22:14]

LadyRinny10: Now back to the game! It looks like the Spider demon is gaining on us and he even has a shard to strengthen himself. [Wednesday, October 22, 2014 22:16]

Dogdemonlord3: Nothing I can't handle. [Wednesday, October 22, 2014 22:16]

LadyRinny10: Of course! :) [Wednesday, October 22, 2014 22:16]

* * *

><p>"Good morning Sesshomaru-san! Good morning Inuyasha!" Rin called as she entered her office.<p>

"Good morning Rin. Today you'll be working with Sesshomaru. I'll be leaving for a conference in the afternoon,"Inuyasha said, sitting on a chair in her office.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked.

"Montréal."

"Canada? Wow! Have a safe trip! Is Kagome going with you by any chance?"

"You know us too well. We were going to have Hojo go with us as well. But because of Kagura's condition, we're dragging Miroku instead."

"What happened to Kagura?"

"She's not feeling to well. The pregnancy may have some new complications."

"Oh. I'll have to visit her soon then."

"Have the HR reports done for today, if you can."

"So I can assume Sango will also be leaving?"

"Correct. We'll see you on Monday when we return. I'm the only one who came in today. Sango and Kagome promise to get you souvenirs for leaving you with Lord Icy Heart."

"Who's Lord Icy Heart?"

"Sesshomaru, of course."

"That's not a very befitting name, if you ask me."

"Oh Rin."

Rin smiled brightly and waved goodbye before entering Sesshomaru's office. Inuyasha stayed a bit longer to hear what Sesshomaru would say. His eyes widened in shock when he heard him say, "Good morning Lady Rinny."

* * *

><p>"He called her Lady Rinny!" Inuyasha exclaimed as they boarded the private plane.<p>

"No way!" Jaken, Miroku, Sango and Kagome exclaimed.

They all froze in silent shock. Each of them lost in in their thoughts, day dreaming about Sesshomaru dancing with Rin in his arms, both of them smiling and looking into each other's eyes lovingly. Their dreams were interrupted by the pilot asking them to continue to board the plane.

"Do you think she might be the one, Lord Inuyasha?" Jaken struggled to ask as he was carrying Kagome and Sango's bags.

"I think so," Inuyasha answered, deep in thought.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Miroku added.

"He better not hurt our Rinny. She is so sweet and kawaii!" Kagome stated.

"I'll give him a piece of my mind, if he thinks he could play with her feelings. She has a pure heart and I think that might be the reason that I get powerful vibes from her," Sango added.

"I have also felt those vibes. They have gotten stronger recently," Miroku said.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru-san, we have a bit of a problem?" Rin stated.<p>

"What is the problem?" Sesshomaru asked, lifting his head from the computer screen.

"There was supposed to be a training and development seminar led by HR and it seems only Sango or Miroku can run it and this seminar is necessary for the next project. There is also an argument in PR that Hojo said Kagome was supposed to settle. There are four clients waiting to meet Inuyasha. And one of our secretaries has called in sick," Rin recited, breathlessly.

"Call in Jaken," Sesshomaru said, looking back at his screen.

"That's not possible," Rin said.

"How?" Sesshomaru asked sharply.

"Jaken went to the conference with Inuyasha and the others,"Rin said, nervously.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked out of his office. Rin wasn't sure whether to follow him or not. He turned his head and nodded in the direction he was headed. Rin quickly followed behind him.

"We will meet the clients that Inuyasha has failed to meet. Then we will run the training seminar. As for Hojo, tell him to cover the sick secretary. I will deal with PR at a later time," Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded and was gone before he could thank her. Her hair swung as she ran to speak with Hojo. Her scent was driving Sesshomaru's demon crazy. Luckily, Sesshomaru was able to restrain his demon. The feelings of lust were beginning to get harder to control. Perhaps, it was in his best interest not to go to the young woman's home for dinner.

The day was hectic. By the time the final reports were filled out and sent, Rin looked exhausted. Sesshomaru felt exhausted and they both felt a second wave of exhaustion hit them. Neither aware that they were feeling the exhaustion of the other. Feelings of sleepiness were exchanged between them.

"I'll drive us,"Sesshomaru said, cutting the silence.

"Okay," Rin said, without protest. She was too tired to insist they both went home first so she could change into the outfit sitting at home for this occasion.

As they headed to the garage, they heard a large bang. Rin screamed seeing the emblem of a spider on the jackets of the men walking towards them. This was the demon organization that killed her family, killed Sesshomaru's father, Kaede's sister and Midoriko. She had shared a portion of the story with Sesshomaru and he had shared a portion of his story with her. She hadn't told him told him about Midoriko and he hadn't told her about her either. She had briefly mentioned Kikyo but as far as Sesshomaru was concerned she was the sister of Rin's guardian. They both referred to the gang as it had been portrayed in the media. Only demons and knowledgeable humans knew that they were a demon gang. The gang was known for robbery and gun violence so it wasn't a surprise to Sesshomaru that they targeted her home. He knew that she had come from a wealthy family and they had valuables. What he didn't know was that among their valuables was his sword.

"Hand over the valuables, lady and no one gets hurt," a bald man yelled, pulling out a gun.

Sesshomaru pushed Rin behind him and pulled her behind his car. The gang members were shooting at them. The underground parking lot was empty except for the demon gang and Sesshomaru and Rin.

There were about ten men in the gang. The men were shooting at them. Sesshomaru's car was being destroyed.

"Rin, just close your eyes, stay still and stay quiet," Sesshomaru said as he started crawling away from their cover.

Rin pulled his sleeve and sharply whispered, "You can't go. They'll kill you."

"Hush. I'll be fine. Just stay still," Sesshomaru replied.

Tears began to roll down Rin's cheeks. She surprised Sesshomaru and herself when she pulled him into an embrace.

"Be careful," she whispered.

**A/N: I'm sorry there's another cliffey...it just had to end there. (._.) *scratches head* *dodges watermelons* **

**Any thoughts, questions or concerns, leave them in a review. Thanks!**

****(btw, wanting a quicker update is a valid concern and I shall address it if it is expressed, just putting that out there) ;) ****

**Kisses**

**Sammi Manga**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Konnichiwa! Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! I appreciate all the positive feedback. :)**

**Because you requested more I present chapter four! :)**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know it by now! I don't own Inuyasha. **

Sesshomaru's demon was screaming at him to mark her, to bond with her. It wasn't even thinking about mating or lust. It had chosen her as a mate. Then he felt the pulsing vibrate through his body, he could feel a difference in his heartbeat and even the blood in his veins seemed to be warmer. Her scent became intoxicating. He couldn't stop himself from inhaling her scent. It was as if he had become addicted to it. He wiped away her tears, once he broke off the embrace and he ran towards the demon gang. His demon was feeling energized and thirsty for blood, it needed to kill those who put his mate in danger. He couldn't even control himself. He had destroyed them in seconds, lashing at them with his poison whip. Their bodies were flung in every direction. He pressed a button on the bottom of pillar and punched in the code. Kohaku and Sota were down seconds later with Yura at their heel.

Rin softly gasped. She felt this inner battle take place inside of her. Her heart was still racing and she still felt warm, really warm. His breathing was lulling her to sleep but he was no longer beside her. Her eyes were slowly closing until she heard a snap. Her head moved up and her eyes widened in fear and shock. Sesshomaru was a demon and he had some whip like thing exit from his hand. She shook in fear as she watched him destroy the gang without hesitation. The pools of blood brought back sad memories and she began to sob silently. He was a demon. She had fallen in love with a demon. She cried harder when she realized that the sword had nothing to do with it. She had met him online after all. When he looked in her direction, he seemed conflicted and bothered. He walked towards her, reaching out to help her to her feet but she panicked. She was scared. She jumped up abruptly and ran outside, leaving him standing beside a heap of bent metal and shattered glass. Her heart started to clench with pain as she moved away from him, the pulsing was beginning to feel painful as well. Her blood felt like it was burning through her veins but she continued running, tears continuing to roll down her cheeks, blurring her vision.

Sesshomaru had never felt so much pain before. He wanted to run after her but he knew this was for the best. His heart clenched and the vibrations began to throb through his body painfully. His demon roared in anger and his eyes flashed between gold and red. He was struggling to breathe. His body was feeling weak, very weak. Minutes passed as he stared at the spot where she had once stood. He finally left the area after ensuring that the clean-up was satisfactory and that the Demon Security Council was notified. What he didn't mention was that he now knew the identity of the keeper of Tenseiga. It was his gamer friend turned love interest. It had been his Lady Rinny all along.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru: Rin, please call me. We need to talk. [9:50 PM]<p>

Rin's typing…

Last seen: 9:50 PM

Rin's typing…

Last seen: 10:30 PM

Rin's typing…

Last seen: 11:00 PM

Rin: Sorry, Mr. Taisho. I'm not feeling well. [11:15]

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the incident. Sesshomaru struggled to fight the urge to mark her. Rin had called in sick on Friday, making it easier for him to go to the office. She had sent in her files to him by email and had addressed him as Mr. Taisho again. It seemed that she was confused about their relationship. He had done some research on her and he had discovered that she was the ward of Kaede from the Council. The sister of her guardian was Kikyo, one of the students of Midoriko. He had met Kikyo, she had been the woman who had given him the note written by Midoriko. She had been in a rush, telling him she needed to get to her sister immediately. Totosai had told him that she had died shortly afterwards. He never thought about it but now he realized that Kikyo knew that he was the possessor and she was rushing to inform Kaede about this newly found knowledge. Midoriko had known the identities of both parties but she feared that Sesshomaru's pride would prevent him from meeting the keeper. So she purposely left out her identity, so that they could meet without prior knowledge of each other's true identities. He was further bothered when he realized that he had enjoyed Rin's company so much that he had failed to notice that the pulsing got weaker when he finally stood before her. And only after he held her in his arms did he realize that she was his chosen mate and the keeper of Tenseiga. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He knew that sooner rather than later he would mark the young woman. He knew that not marking her after the imprinting would be deadly. He had reached his resolve. He was going to go see the woman.<p>

Rin gasped in shock when she saw Sesshomaru walk into her apartment through her balcony door. She had left the door open for fresh air. His eyes were red and his fangs were elongated. He had markings on his face, she had never seen them before. There were magenta stripes on his cheeks and a blue crescent on his forehead. He looked handsome and she felt a pull towards him but snapped out of that thought immediately. There was a demon in her house and he looked hungry as if he wanted to claim her. She didn't know how she knew that but it scared her. She ran towards her room and returned with a sword pulled out in front of her.

"Don't moving any closer. I am not afraid to use this," she said, in a shaky voice.

"Rin, that sword will not harm me. I am the true owner of that sword. It is my heirloom made from the fang of my father," Sesshomaru said calmly and he signaled with his finger for the sword to move towards him. Suddenly, it was no longer in her hands. The sword willing moved towards him. Seconds later, Sesshomaru was holding the sword and the sword began to pulse, pulling Rin towards it. Rin tried to hold on to her couch but it was no use. She was pulled further towards him until she was pressed firmly against his chest. She tried to fight the imprinting, he could see the struggle in her eyes.

"You can't fight it," Sesshomaru whispered, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

Without conscious volition her head snapped back, giving him access to her neck. She gasped in shock when he bit her, marking her as his and bonding her to him for life. She winced in pain before sinking into his arms in defeat. They both sat on the floor in absolute shock. Rin began to cry softly. She was the mate of a demon. She had loved this demon before she even knew he was demon or even the possessor of Tenseiga. But now she was bonded to him. The latter of the two facts scared her. Suddenly, her mind was filled with feelings of comfort and she felt that warm feeling again. She held on to his shirt and looked up into his eyes.

"Please tell me what just happened, please," she pleaded, her eyes filling with tears again.

"You need to rest. I will explain everything tomorrow in the office," he said, getting up. He couldn't move away from her and had to force himself to walk towards the door. He was shocked when he felt her tug on the back of his shirt.

"Please stay with me. I'm so scared of these feelings," Rin whispered.

With a sigh and a look of defeat he went back into the living room and sat on her couch. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: I know I ended it really short so I promise the next chapter will be up soon. It will have fluffiness. Lots of fluffiness. ;) PROMISE! *pinky promise***

**And for those asking about the citrusy kind of goodness, we're getting there soon. ;)**

**Tell me what you think. Any questions or concerns, leave it in a review or send me a message. Thanks!**

**Kisses!**

**SammiManga**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Guten Tag! Thanks for all the reviews, shares and follows! **

**Yes I'm alive, here's chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha but you already knew that.**

Sesshomaru stroked Rin's hair as she slept on his lap. She had fallen asleep after promising to make hot chocolate. He smiled at her peaceful expression. She no longer had the worried streaks on her forehead. He knew that she was emotionally exhausted. Taking a mate was always harder on humans. The bonding made it harder for them to be separated from their mate for the first few hours. She would have suffered had he left but he had initially decided to leave anyway. He couldn't stand to look at the look of hurt on her face. But now he was glad that he had stayed. He didn't want her to feel hurt again on account of him.

Rin's alarm startled the both of them. He pulled his hands away from her hair immediately. She woke up to see him looking down at her. She blushed and looked away. Her blush darkened when she realized that she had slept on his lap. She awkwardly moved herself off of him and rushed out of the room. Sesshomaru smirked at her coy behaviour. He had teased her often when they spoke online and she was quite the prude. For some reason, that made his heart swell in pride. She was his and his alone. The possessiveness was already on full force. The demon didn't care that he didn't get to sleep that night. He had enjoyed watching Rin sleep.

Rin got ready quickly and walked out of her room to see that Sesshomaru was already at the door with her breakfast. He had a cup of coffee and a warm pecan Danish. She smiled at him gratefully as they exited. The taxi ride to work was quite.

* * *

><p>"So why have we been called in for a conference?" Sango asked.<p>

Inuyasha paced around the room, a look of worry etched on his face. Kagome was wringing her fingers, a concerned expression on her face.

"Sesshomaru has located his sword," Jaken answered.

Everyone in the room paused in shock.

"And you know what that means," Inuyasha added.

A knock on the door interrupted the silence. Totosai loudly entered the room and behind him were Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Sorry for the inconvenience and the long wait," Totosai said.

"That's fine. Now can you please tell us what's going on? It is Monday morning!,"Miroku said, yawning.

"I have gone to the courthouse with Rin and Sesshomaru so that they can be official with regards to human marriage standards. Rin is the chosen mate of Sesshomaru," Totosai said.

He paused to allow the news to settle. He could see the look of surprise on everyone's eyes. They were surprised that Sesshomaru had agreed so quickly without a fight.

"They had imprinted on Thursday night. They both fought it. He didn't mark her until yesterday night," he added.

It seemed that their audience released the breaths they had been holding. Now that was more like it. Leave it to Sesshomaru to try to fight an imprinting!

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I must convey a message to the keeper of the jewel. Kikyo said that she would be in great danger," Rin said.

"I was the keeper of the jewel but I have destroyed it," Kagome said, pulling Rin into a hug.

"Thanks Rinny!" Kagome added, hugging her tightly.

Then Sango hugged her then Yura came and hugged her then Tsubaki. To Rin's utter amazement, her friends from university were both demons. And both of them were married or going to marry a human! She was further surprised to learn that Inuyasha was a hanyou, Kohaku and Sango were demon slayers, Jaken was an imp and Miroku had once sucked things up into a black hole in his hand. After all the "new introductions" she got a call from Kagura congratulating her and it was revealed that Kagura and her husband, Hojo, were wind demons.

As everyone left to resume working, Totosai motioned for Rin and Sesshomaru to sit with him.

"I know this is hard for you. But your lives are on the line unless the bonding is completed. You must complete the bond in its entirety by the end of the week. Or the consequences can be deadly," Totosai said.

"Well, deadly for Rin. Sesshomaru will only become paralyzed permanently," he added as an afterthought.

"I'm not quite sure what that entails,"Rin said, turning to Totosai.

"Sesshomaru will help you with that don't worry. That's why we got you married to protect your human integrity,"Totosai said, before exiting the room.

"Rin, your things are being moved to my place as we speak. My staff will have all of your things unpacked by the time we get home," Sesshomaru said, as he got up.

"Wait, what does the complete mating entail? Do I have to bite you back? Is there more marking? And I'm not sure about moving in with you so quickly." Rin said, following Sesshomaru.

"I know it seems rushed but we can't be separate for too long until I complete the mating and we need to be together for the first few weeks otherwise the sword will react on its own accord, thinking that I have abandoned my mate."

"I'm still confused."

"I'll tell you when we get home today," Sesshomaru said, putting his hands through his hair.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p>"So what does mating entail, Mr. Taisho?" Rin asked, as she lay on their bed.<p>

"I think at this point it would be appropriate to call me Sesshomaru."

"Okay. So what does mating entail? Like what do we have to do to complete the mating? Do I have to mark you? Is there more marking? Is it painful?"

"We have completed all the marking. We just have to engage in a sexual act and I have to ejaculate inside of you. Then the mating is completed."

"Oh. Um…do we have to do that now?" she whispered. Her face was a bright red. He wouldn't have heard her if it wasn't for his demonic abilities.

"If you are comfortable, we can do it now or later on this week. As long as we do that before a week has passed since the imprinting."

"So we need to do…eh…that before Thursday?!"

"Hn."

Her face was red. Very red. The embarrassment was too much. She put the blanket over her head. Sesshomaru sighed and left the room. Sesshomaru felt bad for her, it would've been nice to get to know her better. Have her trust him even more. She trusted him wholeheartedly because of their cyber interactions but he wished she had gotten to know him more before they engaged in such activities. But they had no choice.

"Tomorrow, we'll be meeting the others in the conference room. My sister-in-law thought that a follow-up meeting was in order," Sesshomaru said, closing the door behind him.

He went to the guest room. He decided he wouldn't sleep beside her that night. His demon was already having a hard time controlling itself around her. He didn't want to frighten her.

* * *

><p>"If Totosai said that you need to complete the mating by the end of the week. That means you're bond is already very strong. Inuyasha and I had imprinted when I was young and I had to wait years before we completed the marking let alone the complete mating," Kagome said.<p>

"So we have to do 'it' by the end of the week? Is there no other way?" Rin asked, blushing profusely.

"We weren't in a rush so I'm not sure of any alternatives," Inuyasha answered.

"I do," Miroku said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"The complete mating just requires that he ejaculates inside of your body. That doesn't necessitate sexual intercourse. He could give him a blowjob or a handjob and when he's close he'll cum into your mouth. That's all there is to it," Miroku added, his eyes sparkling and turning to Sango.

"Even though his perverse mind has actually given you a solution, I apologize for my husband's perversity," Sango said, pulling him out of the room.

"So that settles it," Inuyasha said, getting up.

"Don't worry about it Rin. I'll get you a documentary for when the time comes," Kagome whispered, giving Rin a hug before she followed Inuyasha.

Rin sighed.

"I know this is all going really fast but I think that you might be more comfortable with the alternative method," Sesshomaru said, helping Rin up from her chair.

They exited the conference room in silence, Rin holding on to Sesshomaru's arm.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sesshomaru was surprised to see Rin on the computer watching a documentary on Demon Mating. He assumed Kagome had given it to her. Only she would provide such things let alone own such material. But then again, it could have been the company pervert. Miroku had inherited a very handsome collection from his father. He shook his head, ridding himself of such thoughts. Rin was taking notes and didn't realize that he was behind her. He smirked and gently tapped her shoulder. She turned around and squealed, shutting the laptop abruptly.<p>

" Aah! You scared me!"

"Good morning Rin. Were you watching the Demon Mating documentary?"

Her face was very red.

"Good morning. Er…well, since you aren't telling me anything about it. I thought I might take the liberty to do some research so that I can be prepared for whatever happens."

"Dog demons don't copulate much differently from humans. Other than the knotting, it will be pretty much the same as being with a human male."

"Knotting?"

"Don't worry about that. We won't be doing that."

"What is it though?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Sesshomaru, can you please tell me."

"I'll tell you when it happens…if it happens."

"Fine," she said, sighing. Her face was still red.

Rin avoided Sesshomaru for the rest of the day. She took all her work through Inuyasha. Sesshomaru gave her the space that she needed. He made it a point to stay inside his office. Rin's head was spinning and the quality of her work was being affected. She finally gave up and put her head on top of the pile of documents.

"Hey Rin. Take it easy. Go home early and rest," Inuyasha said.

Rin didn't have the energy to argue. She nodded and started to put her jacket on. She was out before Inuyasha could change his mind.

* * *

><p>Rin and Sesshomaru ate dinner in silence. Rin felt very conflicted. She was nervous, bothered, aroused and upset at the same time. She wanted to get over with it. But at the same time she didn't feel ready. But then her life was on the line and they had to do it. She desired him so that part of the equation wasn't problematic. The rush and her inexperience on the other hand were very problematic. She didn't want to use the alternative method because that required her to pleasure him. She had decided that she would rather have him pleasure them both and if that meant doing 'it', then she was fine with that.<p>

"So let's just do it right now and get it over with!" Rin proclaimed.

"Rin, you don't have to rush or stress over this."

"Well, it's not like we have time. My life is on the line here!" she said, laughing nervously.

"Fine."

"Okay, so just tell me what to do. We're going to do it in the bedroom right? And I don't want to use an alternative method. Let's just do it the way it's usually done."

Sesshomaru chuckled at her false enthusiasm. He helped her out of her chair and led her to the bedroom.

"Can we have the lights dimmed, please?"

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable."

"Thanks."

She felt so nervous. He left her to get ready. When he returned she was in a sheer night gown. It left little to the imagination. She blushed at the thought of how she acquired it. Sesshomaru had given it to her yesterday night before he said goodnight. She had felt bothered by his sleeping in the guest room. Sesshomaru's eyes ran over her body. She never felt so vulnerable in her life. And the fact that she was naked underneath didn't help much. Sesshomaru was still fully clothed. He had removed his sweater and was in a t-shirt. Rin could see the muscles underneath quite clearly. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. How perverted! She blushed at her thought and the fact that he smiled. He probably noticed her checking him out! Sesshomaru's demon was roaring in pleasure. She smelled exquisite. Her arousal was hitting him in waves. It was as if her body was calling out to him, tugging him towards her.

"Please take over from here. I have absolutely no idea how to go on and about doing this," Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru approached her slowly, like how a predator approached his prey. His pupils were so dilated that his eyes appeared black. She could sense his desire. She could see it in his eyes. Sesshomaru pulled her into a kiss and slowly started to move her towards the bed. His tongue glided over her lower lip. She gasped in surprise, giving him access to her mouth. His tongue discovered the cavern of her mouth. He ran his tongue over her teeth and the sides of her cheeks. She closed her eyes and focused on the pleasure. When he moved them towards the bed, her body tensed.

"Just relax."

"Okay." 

**A/N: Woah! Things are getting hot aren't they? Wasn't that some epic fluffiness? Well things are only going to escalate from here. ;)**

**Please tell me what you think in a review and if you have any questions put them down there as well. Or you could always send me message. **

**I get so excited when I upload these that I haven't replied to any of the reviews and I kinda feel bad replying to some and not others soooo I just want to thank all of the reviewers personally! Thank you guys (males and females, hehehe) for all the love and support. And all of the questions shall be answered in due time. :) I am so gonna regret pulling an all-nighter today! I've gone nocturnal again.**

**Just for the record, this is not going to be one of those perfect Rin moves in with Sesshy and everything works out from then on types of stories there will be struggles, sorrow and a certain level of pain. She moved in with him because of the sword, if she wasn't nearby it would deem her as an abandoned mate and there are consequences to that which will be addressed in future chapters. See ya! **

**Kisses!**

**SammiManga**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ni hao! **

**Sorry for the delay. I was sick last week. COLD weather = Bad COLDS! (._.)**

**With a lemonade mix, here's chapter six! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah! Unfortunately, SammiManga does not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Sesshomaru's heart! *TEARS***

She soon found herself lying down with Sesshomaru hovering over her. Her lips felt swollen and she could feel a pool of warmth between her legs. Suddenly, Sesshomaru's hands went down to her stomach and he began removing her robe. She closed her eyes. His hands gently caressed her. She gasped when they reached her chest. He gave ample time to both breasts before putting one in his mouth. Not being one to choose favourites, he gave the other one the same treatment. At this point, Rin was moaning softly. Then he reached for her warmth. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She moaned wantonly, surprising the both of them. Sesshomaru undressed and climbed on top of her. When her eyes roamed over his body, he felt himself harden to the point that it was painful.

"I want to do it the dog demon way, please," Rin requested.

"Then present yourself," he said, pulling himself off of her. His demon had never been so grateful.

She turned her back to him and went on her hands and knees. He widened her stance and kissed her neck and shoulders. His demon was beyond aroused. He took a moment to admire the sight before him. Rin squirmed, uncomfortably. She could feel his gaze and it made her feel all the more uncomfortable. She gasped loudly at the sudden invasion, her eyes watering. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him and turned her head to the side and began kissing her. After a few moments he began to move. She did not receive much pleasure from this. It felt like a painful stretching more than anything. She tried to focus on his kisses. Then he tensed above her and she felt him release into her. Exhausted from all the events, she fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow. They slept in complete bliss.

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning was hectic. Rin had awoken naked in the embrace of her husband and mate. The night before, they had completed the bonding which embarrassed her greatly. She couldn't face Sesshomaru or anyone for that matter. She decided she wouldn't go to work. Quite frankly, she wouldn't even get out of bed. She feigned sleep when she felt Sesshomaru move beside her. He caressed her stomach and gently squeezed one of her breasts. She gasped in shock, sitting up. The covers bunched up around her waist and she covered her chest with her hands quickly before pulling the covers up.<p>

"What was with that?!" she asked, blushing.

"Good morning," Sesshomaru said, smirking. His mate's rough actions did not go unnoticed. He had heard her awaken and when he had moved to get up, she had pretended to be asleep. Having mercy on his mate, he handed her one of her modest nightgowns. She sighed in relief.

"Good morning. Thanks," she said, taking the nightgown and wrapping it around herself.

"The kitchen staff will be getting started on breakfast while you wash up, anything you'd like to eat?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll eat whatever they make," she responded quickly, her face still a dark red, before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Rin was shocked when she looked at her thighs. They felt sticky and when she saw the dried blood, she squealed, pushing back against the door.

"Rin. Is everything okay?" Sesshomaru asked, opening the door. To his utter shock, his mate had a frightened expression on her face. She quickly covered herself and put her head down, so he could not see her face. She would not, could not look at him.

"Why is there all this blood? I know some women bleed a bit in their first time but this must be too much. Please leave I need to clean up."

"Rin, let me assist you. It's different when you have your first time with a demon."

"No, please just leave, I can clean myself."

"I am your mate, please let me take care of you."

She resigned with her head down and slowly walked towards the Jacuzzi. She was too embarrassed to remove her nightgown again so she waited for Sesshomaru to remove it for her.

Suddenly, she felt herself being carried away. He slowly lowered her into the warm bath. She felt all the soreness dissipate. She gasped when she felt him enter behind her. He surprised her more when he cleaned her of his seed and her virginal blood. She didn't think there could be a more embarrassing experience. She would rather relive the moment when he stared at her naked behind as she presented herself to him ten more times than experience this again. He could feel vibes of embarrassment being emitted from her.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said, comfortingly. He turned her face towards him so that he could see her expression. Her eyes were closed shut. He caressed her cheek. She opened her eyes and her cheeks reddened.

"How are you feeling?" he said, continuing to caress her cheek.

"I'm fine. Thanks," she whispered, she was still feeling embarrassed.

They both settled deeper into the warm water and she sighed in relief. She could feel the tensions in her muscles relax.

"I can't come in to work today," she said, her face reddening.

"Are you feeling exhausted and sore?"

"A bit."

"That's fine. We could both use some rest," he said, kissing her temple.

She leaned into his chest and allowed him to wash her. She hadn't really been pampered as a child. Her parents had spoiled her rotten and her aunt only added to it but after their deaths, she had lived a very different life. She had become very independent and as much as Kikyo and Kaede tried to get her to take down her barriers, she couldn't. She loved Kaede like a second mother but she never felt completely at peace with even her. This was the first time after her the death of her parents and aunt that she felt completely safe and comfortable. She had taken her guard down without even knowing it. She felt like she trusted him with her most vulnerable side, yet they hardly knew one another. Their online personas were the only things they could rely on yet it was like she had known him forever.

Sesshomaru traced circles on her calves and slowly went up. He stopped on her knees, when she giggled. He was showing his soft and gentle side, a part of him that he wasn't even aware of. When had he become so warm and caring? The woman before him was connected to his very being and the thought of losing her hurt him in ways he didn't even know. He wanted her beside him forever. Quite frankly, he didn't want to let her go. He pulled her closer to him and turned her face towards him, kissing her lips gently. Then she began to cry. They didn't say anything, he allowed her to release her emotions and she allowed him to comfort him. She wasn't sure why she was crying. It could have been the overwhelming feeling of fulfillment or the feelings of extreme happiness that kept on creeping into her chest or even the strange feeling of sadness and grief that kept coming to her at the thought of losing him. Or perhaps it was a combination of all three.

Then Sesshomaru squeezed one of her breasts bringing back her long forgotten embarrassment. She blushed and turned away. He again turned her face towards him. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments before either of them spoke.

"Does my touch make you feel uncomfortable? I understand if it does," Sesshomaru said, shifting her in the water to face him.

"No."

"Then can I request something from you?"

"Yes."

"Kiss me?"

She stared at him in confusion before pushing her lips against his. He let her explore him. She ran her hands over his muscular body. She ran her tongue over his lower lip and he allowed her entrance. She discovered the hidden crevices of his mouth, her soft humming making him feel comfortable.

He raised himself and picked her up. He ran his hand sensuously over the curve of her hip up to her breast. He sat her on the vanity and wrapped a towel around his waist. He then wrapped her body in a towel before picking her up again. She felt warm and safe in his arms. Feeling brave, she huddled closer to his chest. He gently placed her in the bed. She made her way under the covers, forgetting that she was naked without the towel. He pulled on a pair of boxers and joined her in the bed. They decided to skip breakfast and resume with their sleep. The cuddling was just an added bonus!

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Rin! Won't you come down for lunch?!" Jaken called, outside their bedroom.<p>

The sound of Jaken's voice woke Rin up with a start. She turned on the bed and noticed that she was alone. For some strange reason, she panicked. She pulled the covers over herself and whispered Sesshomaru's name.

"Rin, what's the matter?"

"Why is Jaken here?"

"He's my personal assistant."

"So that doesn't explain why he's here. Shouldn't he be at work?"

"He lives here. He is also a part of the domestic workers."

"Why?"

"He's a loyal worker. He's been working under me since I can remember."

"Oh ok. Can we have lunch together…privately? I want to talk about all of this," Rin said, moving her hands in every direction.

"That was the plan. I have some emails to answer. Get ready in 15 minutes?"

"Give me ten."

"Hn."

With a kiss to her forehead, another teasing squeeze to her breast and a smirk, he exited the room. Rin's face was flushed in embarrassment. Why did he always have to tease her?

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's play twenty questions."<p>

"Rin, I do not play childish games."

"Sesshomaru, you play Feudal Wars!"

"Shhh. Don't say that so loudly. And it's an adult game."

"Whatever. Heads or tails?"

"Tails."

Rin flipped a coin, "Ahhh, you're first."

"I'm surprised you expected it any other way."

"Get to the game, milord!"

"Okay, tell me about Midoriko."

"That's not a question."

"Humour me."

"Fine. After my family was murdered by the demon gang, I was taken in by my neighbours, Kaede and her sister Kikyo. A few weeks later, the council asked them to move back to the Northern villages and we moved. They taught me all I know about demons. Kikyo had left when I was a freshman in high school to learn from Midoriko, she would often visit but I became closer to Kaede because of that. Just a few years ago, maybe two or three years ago, I've completely forgotten about it because the memories hurt so much. Kikyo arrived at our door, injured very badly. She was only able to tell us that my mate was a dog demon before she collapsed. She succumbed to her injuries shortly afterwards," Rin said, her eyes were slowly filling with tears.

"I never got to tell her that I loved her and that I appreciated all that she's done for me,"Rin added, holding back the sob that threatened to escape her throat.

"Rin, we can discuss this at another time. I see that it brings you a lot of pain. The demon gang had my father poisoned. He died a few weeks before they killed your family. The gang was led by a man named Onigamo. He was a powerful demon and he abused Kagura for most of her life. He fell off a cliff, two years before Kikyo died. He was in love with both of them, that's why he tried to kill them. He knew he could never have them. Kikyo and Midoriko were both killed by his gang as well."

"Why does his gang still exist if he's dead? I just don't understand why we haven't been able to stop them yet."

"He's gang has a new leader. A powerful demon, who goes by the name, Naraku. Every place that they attack, he is able to leave without a trace. The only thing he ever leaves behind is a baboon puppet. We are not sure if he has ever even been a part of any of the battles. On a lighter note, it's your turn to ask a question."

"How old are you? Like for real."

Sesshomaru smiled, "325."

"So you were born in the end of 1600's?"

"I was around 200 in the end of the 19th century. And I was only about 19 in human years"

"So how old are you in human years."

"We often age very slowly. I'm 34."

"So you're technically ten years older than me?"

"Hn. I thought this was a turn-to-turn basis."

"Oh sorry."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"I've already told you I haven't."

"Even before you met me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I've went on dates but every time at the end of it I always felt so repulsed. I don't know how, it just happened. Kikyo told me it was because my sword didn't like them."

"Good."

"What do you mean by that? Have you ever had a girlfriend, other than Kagura?"

"Yes."

"Her name please?"

"Sarah"

"Any others?"

"LadyRinny3"

"Shut-up, I'm being serious."

"Same. It was an unspoken LDR."

"No way."

"I felt it. You felt it. So that's that."

Feeling bold, Rin got up and kissed him. He caught her off guard and pulled her on to his lap. Rin blushed when she felt his hands roam over her chest. She was surprised by her disappointment when his hand settled on her waist.

"How sore are you feeling?"

"I'm still a bit tender. Maybe we can continue this later in the evening."

Rin surprised herself by giving him another time. She should have said not today but her body wanted him, sooner rather than later. She sighed and got up to clear the table. Two maids appeared from nowhere and began clearing it.

"Please take a seat milady," one of them said.

And then they were gone, just as quickly as they had come. Rin didn't even know how that was possible. Sesshomaru chuckled at her confusion.

"They're wolf demons. They can be really fast. Did you feel the breeze, that was them moving," he said.

"Don't tell me that the Wolf Den is owned by wolf demons!"

"It is, so the breeze was their movements. No wonder my water was almost always full."

"The top floor is specific to demons, but I guess they made an exception for you. Usually the humans who come with me are permitted."

"Talking about wolf demons, do you wanna capture their lands to the North."

"It's like you read my mind."

And they snuck up to Sesshomaru's office and played Feudal Wars, staying on guard in the case that Jaken came by. He had a tendency to get into everyone's business.

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Thanks. **

**Sorry I deprived you all from all this fluffiness. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:**

**anonymous, jellisa hall,blackacess, rinyuki2014, SetsunaSkye, jj, Tammy, sesshomarulover, JordanJas, lovely123, KewlFoxyKatt, latafmodginkianp37,rill, AnimeGirl, ifup, L.M.T.O.P, SesshomarusPegasus, Taraah36, shiinalover101 and all the guests! **

**I appreciate your support! *send virtual cookies***

**KISSES!**

**Sammi Manga**


End file.
